Lost and Found
by nekluvshp
Summary: "I don't want to love you like Sasuke did. I want to love you as Itachi and I want you to love me for being Itachi, if you can." "I can try." Angst, AU/AR, Death, H/C, M/M, MiCD, Oneshot, OOC, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

Just something I thought up between the land of sleep and wake yesterday morn... afternoon, heh heh. A little warning though, Itachi is sorta, maybe A LOT OOC. You'll understand why after you read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from the writing of this story. It's just for fun.

* * *

After Itachi had seen the last guest to the door, he returned to the kitchen to begin putting away the leftover food. He could have let the maids do it but he'd given the entire staff the day off. Sasuke was the one who depended on the help.

_Sasuke…_ He wiped his sleeve across his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Not now, he could let himself cry when he was alone in his room later that night. Right now, he had to be strong for the blonde man sitting at the table, staring at nothing.

"Do you want any of this, Naruto?" Itachi asked softly as he started covering the half full dishes with plastic wrap.

"Not hungry." He whispered in reply. That was the closest thing to a sentence the usually loud and obnoxious man had said in the past few days. Mostly it was just garbled versions of Sasuke or crying.

It was silent for a few minutes as Itachi continued cleaning up the kitchen. "It's my fault." He suddenly heard right behind him and he jumped so bad that he dropped the dish he had been holding. It smashed on the counter, sending its contents flying.

Itachi ignored the mess in favor of turning to the distraught man behind him. He could see Naruto was on the verge of fully breaking down so he quickly wrapped the shorter man in a tight hug.

"It's not your fault, Naruto." He said quietly.

Naruto choked back a sob. "I was the one driving the car, wasn't I?" He asked, tightly gripping the front of the Uchiha's shirt.

"Yes you were." Itachi agreed. "But you weren't the one who was drunk driving. You weren't the one who ran a stop sign and t-boned another vehicle. The bastard who did is going to prison for a very long time."

"That won't bring Sasuke back." Naruto's knees shook as he continued to cry so Itachi lowered them to the floor.

"No, it won't." Itachi whispered to himself. He felt tears forming in his eyes again and vigorously fought against them. Not in front of Naruto. Not in front of the only person hurting more than he was; his brother's best friend and lover.

Itachi knew he had never been the best brother in the world but Sasuke had made him promise that if anything ever happened to him, he'd take care of Naruto. He accepted the responsibility without hesitation, thinking that nothing was going to happen anytime soon to make him fulfill his promise.

The devastated men sat holding each other until Naruto's crying finally died out. It was silent until Naruto pulled himself out of the older man's embrace and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"I-Itachi?" He quietly asked, not looking the raven in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"Will… will you do something for me?" Naruto asked next.

"What?" Itachi asked back.

Naruto stood up as he replied, "Meet me in Sasuke's room in ten minutes." Then without waiting for a reply, he turned and left the room.

A small frown marred Itachi's face as something plopped onto the top of his head. He stood up and regarded the mess on the counter. Deciding he'd leave it for later or for a maid to clean up tomorrow, he made his way to his bathroom for a quick shower.

He didn't really have any idea what the blonde man wanted him in Sasuke's room for. The only thing he could think of was that Naruto wanted to go through his stuff. Itachi didn't think either of them were ready for that yet.

Itachi paused outside the closed door of his little brother's bedroom. He wasn't sure he was ready but Naruto had seemed adamant. And now that he thought about it, Itachi hoped he wasn't going to open the door to see Naruto dead on the other side. There was no way he could survive the death of two of his precious people so close together.

The room on the other side was dark except for a single lamp on the desk across from the bed and Itachi's breath hitched from what the small amount of light allowed him to see.

Naruto was standing, naked, with one foot propped on the bed, three fingers working himself open. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back.

Itachi felt his pants tighten as his cock hardened, despite the situation. He would be lying if he said he'd never thought about what sex with Naruto would be like. But this was not a way he would have wanted it to happen.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding extremely loud in his ears.

Blue eyes flew open and met black. There was a wet pop as the younger man pulled the digits from his ass before covering the distance between them.

"Please, just once." Naruto begged.

Itachi knew what Naruto was asking of him. He wasn't asking for Itachi to fuck him or even make love to him. The Uchiha brothers had been enough alike and if Itachi took him from behind, Naruto could easily pretend he was with Sasuke one more time.

They both knew it was a bad idea. They knew it would probably make it harder for either of them to heal. But the pleading look in Naruto's eyes had Itachi nodding. Both of them were consenting adults and he could feel bad about it later.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees." Itachi said as he stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him.

Naruto turned and did as he was asked, listening to the rustling sounds of Itachi removing his suit.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and crawled onto the bed.

"Don't talk. Sasuke was always quiet in bed." Whether or not it was true, Itachi didn't know. But he did know that his own voice was quite a bit deeper than his brother's had been and if he made too much noise, he'd ruin the illusion for Naruto.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

Without waiting to hear if Naruto wanted him to stay or not, Itachi left the room, butt naked. His own bedroom was only a few doors down and he doubted he would run into anyone.

A few hours later, Itachi went back to Sasuke's room to check on Naruto but the young man was nowhere to be found. He figured it was for the best.

~!~

Naruto had asked for one time, just one last time. But that one time quickly turned into once a week.

After a month of that, Naruto started showing up every other day, stretched and ready. If Itachi wasn't home, he'd wait until he was. And it was always in Sasuke's room. It wasn't always doggie style but it was always from behind.

At first, Naruto would get up and leave minutes after they finished. But the longer it went on, the longer he would stay and they would talk, while spooning. Well, Naruto did most of the talking, but it was kind of nice. They never talked about Sasuke though.

If Itachi did something that was un-Sasuke, like take his hair down and let it fall over Naruto, the blonde would immediately get dressed and leave because his illusion was broken.

Six months after Sasuke's funeral found Itachi in the same position as the first time. His nerves were wearing thin. Naruto always promised it was the last time but he'd show up again two days later. Itachi was making this _the _last time. He couldn't take it anymore.

In spite of the fact that Naruto was just using him, Itachi realized that he was falling for the younger man. He couldn't help it; the blonde was just so damn lovable, even though he hadn't been himself at all since the accident.

Itachi felt like he'd broken his promise to Sasuke. He promised he'd take care of the blonde, keep him happy, but neither of them were very happy with this farce of a relationship.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he came without his dick being touched. Itachi's grip on his hips suddenly tightened and he stopped moving. He couldn't do it anymore. He wanted Naruto to be screaming his name, not his dead brother's.

Naruto felt his little bubble of peace burst as Itachi pulled his softening member out without having come yet. That was something Sasuke had never done.

"I have to go." Naruto mumbled when Itachi had let go of him. A hand grabbed his wrist before he could do anything more than sit up though.

"Naruto, we have to talk about this." Itachi stated, his grip tightening when he felt Naruto try and pull away.

"No." Naruto said forcefully as he tried to yank his arm out of the other's hold.

"Sasuke is gone. He's not coming back."

"Don't say that! If you say it, it'll make it real!" The blonde yelled as he tried again to pull away from the Uchiha. Itachi let go this time and Naruto tumbled backward onto the bed.

"Sasuke is dead."

Naruto sat back up and sobbed, "But I love him."

Itachi pulled him to his chest and held him tightly. "I do too. He's my brother. If I know him as well as I think I do, he wouldn't want you to keep this up. He'd want you to move on and be happy, find someone else to love." Itachi whispered.

"I don't want to."

With a sigh Itachi said, "I know you don't. I can't imagine how hard it must be to lose a lover. But don't you think you owe it to Sasuke to try? I miss the old Naruto, the happy ball of sunshine. I want him back."

"You do?" Naruto asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah. You were the only person I saw as much as Sasuke. It's been so hard without either of you here." He replied.

"Why though? I thought you think I'm annoying." The blonde mumbled.

Itachi lifted Naruto's chin so they were looking at each. He gave the younger man a small smile and replied, "You are annoying, sometimes. But I guess, despite everything, I find myself falling in love with you."

Naruto was silent as he gave this piece of information some thought. "No one's ever loved me like Sasuke and I've never loved anyone the way I loved him." He whispered.

"I don't want to love you like Sasuke did. I want to love you as Itachi and I want you to love me for being Itachi, if you can." Itachi responded just as quietly.

Naruto gave him a watery smile, a real smile. "I can try."

"That's all I ask." Itachi pulled Naruto forward with the hand still on his chin and brought their lips together.

Kissing was something they had never done before and Naruto noticed that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would that Itachi's kissing was nothing like Sasuke's.

Sasuke had always been more demanding and wanting to be in control. That had been something Naruto had liked about him. But Itachi was slower, almost lazy. Neither of them were really controlling the kiss at all and Naruto found that he enjoyed it.

The kiss broke after just a few seconds and they just stared at each other. Itachi shifted a bit and his hand landed in a drying puddle of come.

"Maybe we should move to my room. I haven't exactly washed the sheets in here." He said as he glanced around at all the stains on the bed. They both jumped up when they realized just how gross it was that they kept having sex there.

They picked up their clothing and made their way down the hall to Itachi's room. Itachi dropped his clothes in a hamper and Naruto put his on the floor near the foot of the bed.

Itachi pulled the covers back and climbed in. He held the blanket up for the blonde and they cuddled up together, facing each other for the first time.

For hours they talked about Sasuke, laughing and crying. Itachi told Naruto that he knew the blonde had been calling him "bastard-lite" behind his back for years because he thought they were both bastards but Sasuke was worse.

As the first rays of light started shining through the blinds on the window, an alarm clock went off. Itachi reached over and turned it off before grabbing his phone. He sent a text to his assistant saying he wouldn't be coming to work that day and shut it off.

"Itachi." Naruto started once they were settled again. "I was thinking… maybe we could go through Sasuke's stuff soon."

"I think we're ready for that now." He replied.

"And maybe… we could visit him and bring flowers… or something like that."

Itachi pulled the blonde close and kissed his temple. "Good idea. I think he'd like that."

Naruto turned his head and pressed his lips to the older man's. It quickly turned from chaste to heated as a tongue slipped into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and pulled the hair tie out so he could run his fingers through it.

"Your hair is softer than Sasuke's." He said as he pulled away. "He always put too much gel in it." He smiled at the memory.

Itachi moved so he was lying on top of the blonde and returned to plundering his mouth, mapping out every inch of it.

By the time they parted for air, Itachi could feel Naruto's arousal against his thigh and he was sure his was felt by the other as well.

"Naruto, do you think I could make love to you as Itachi, instead of Sasuke?" He asked as he slid a hand down the blonde's chest to a pert nipple and gave it a pinch.

Naruto nodded as his breath hitched. A rare, full blown smile graced Itachi's lips.

"I like it when you smile." Naruto said as he ran his thumb over the Uchiha's lower lip. The smile turned into a smirk.

"Stick around and maybe I'll be inclined to do it more often." He sucked the thumb into his mouth and gave it a little nip.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

Itachi collapsed on top of the blonde and buried his face against his neck as he tried to slow his breathing. He felt his hair being released from its confines and arms wrap around his back.

"That… was so much better… than…" Naruto trailed off, feeling that the past months didn't need to be spoken of any longer. Itachi nodded in agreement and sucked the patch of skin in front of him.

"Tomorrow." Itachi said after a few minutes of sated silence.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, turning his head to get a better look at the other man's face.

"Tomorrow we'll go visit Sasuke." He elaborated and shifted over so he wasn't crushing the smaller man.

"Ok. But sleep now, I think." The blonde said with a wide yawn.

Itachi lifted his head to look at his clock and saw that it was almost 9am. "Definitely." He agreed and pulled the blanket over them. They snuggled up until they were comfortable before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So, near the end of this, I started thinking about the possibility of more. It always happens, no matter how badly I'd like it to be a one-shot. I was thinking of a second part in which it turns out Sasuke isn't dead and this turns into a SIN. Good or bad idea?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

Here is chapter 2! I decided pretty much right after I posted that I wanted to continue this story.

* * *

"Naruto, will you get that?" Itachi called from his home office before the first ring of the phone died out.

"'kay!" Naruto replied. He muted the TV and picked up the cordless from the end table behind him where he was leaning on the arm of the couch. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Itachi Uchiha?" A female voice on the other end of the line asked.

"No, one second. I'll get him." He pushed the mic of the phone to his chest. "ITACHI! It's for you!"

"I'm working. Ask if they'll leave a message." He responded.

Naruto brought the phone back to his ear. "Itachi's busy. He told me to take a message." He told the woman.

"It's confidential. Tell him it's very important." She said impatiently.

"Maybe you can tell me who you are first before he yells at me for interrupting him again?" Naruto asked rather rudely.

"Of course. I'm Dr. Sannin down at Konoha General Hospital. Now, if you would please let me speak to Mr. Uchiha?"

Naruto put the phone back to his chest. "It's some doctor chick! She's says it's important and confidential!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop yelling, Naruto!" Itachi said hypocritically. "Fine, I've got it in here. You can hang up." Naruto did as instructed and tossed the phone onto the other end of the couch before going back to his TV show.

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha speaking." Itachi spoke into the phone when he heard the extra noise go dead.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm Dr. Tsunade Sannin from Konoha General. I was wondering if you could come in and meet with me." She requested.

"I'm very busy at the moment." Itachi said as he took off the reading glasses he had to use when going over documents. It was a bit of a lie though. He was almost done but he wanted to spend some time with Naruto. "Perhaps next week."

"Is your brother Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, completely ignoring what the man had told her.

Itachi immediately straightened up. "He was but he died over two years ago. Why?"

"I think it would be better if you came in to discuss this." She said, once again ignoring his words.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Itachi replied, "Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Good. My office is on the fourth floor. Just ask someone at the nurses' station for directions when you get there." She hung up before he could reply.

With a sigh, Itachi stood from his chair and grabbed his suit jacket off the back of it. He slipped it on as he left the room and headed toward the living room where he could hear the TV blaring.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked from his position on the couch, which had changed so that he was upside down, his head hanging off the front and his legs bent over the back.

"The hospital." He replied curtly.

Naruto tumbled off the couch and jumped to his feet. "For what? Are you sick? What did that doctor want?" He shrieked and ran over to him. He started poking and prodding his boyfriend for any hidden injuries.

Itachi chuckled and picked up his keys and wallet from a bowl on a table. "I'm fine, Naruto. She wants to talk about Sasuke." He replied as he walked toward the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I'm coming with you." He took off down the hall to get a shirt.

"I'm going to the car. You've got two minutes." Itachi called after him.

With ten seconds to spare, Naruto ran back through the living room and out the door, leaving the TV on. The car was running, Itachi impatiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

As Naruto reached for the handle on the passenger side door, the sleek, black car backed up a few feet. He glanced up to see a smirk on Itachi's lips. Rolling the window down, he said, "You took too long."

Naruto walked back to the door and just as he touched the handle, the car jerked backward again. "Damn it, Itachi!" He growled and moved to open the door again. This time, when the car backed up, Naruto yelped and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Itachi yelled as he put the vehicle in park and jumped out. He hurried over and knelt next to the blonde, who had his right leg bent up to his chest and his hands clutching his ankle. "What happened?" He asked.

"You ran over my foot, you bastard!" He screamed.

"Are… are you ok?" The raven asked, feeling rather sheepish. He was suddenly tackled and fell on the grass behind him.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied, a smug smirk firmly in place as he straddled Itachi's waist. "But one of these days, you really are going to hit me."

_Thwack!_

"Ooowwww." Naruto whined as he rubbed the side of his head where Itachi had hit him.

"That wasn't funny, Naruto." Itachi stated as he pushed the blonde off him so he could stand up.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was trying to teach you a lesson." He stood up and brushed himself off.

Itachi rubbed his forehead in frustration before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just get in the car." He said as he turned to do so himself. A hand grabbed his before he moved though.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." Naruto said as the older man turned back toward him.

Itachi sighed and yanked the blonde closer, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I'm sorry too." He said as he rested his forehead against Naruto's.

Their lips met in a short, chaste kiss. Naruto tried to follow as Itachi pulled back. One of the hands on his waist moved to his chest to halt his forward movements. "We're going to be late." Itachi said as he pulled away.

Grumbling, Naruto followed and got in the passenger seat. He buckled up and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "It's your fault we're always late. If you wouldn't tease me like that we might actually be on time, or early even." Naruto said as they backed down the long drive way.

As they pulled onto the street, Itachi turned a sly smirk to his blonde boyfriend and said, "Note to self: Don't ever tease Naruto."

Naruto looked stunned. "Hey now, don't get carried away there. I like being teased, just not when it puts my life at risk." Itachi turned his attention back to the road and they drove the next few minutes in silence.

About halfway to their destination, Itachi felt a hand settle on his thigh. It could have been considered an innocent gesture of someone seeking closeness, if it wasn't for the fact that it was on his inner thigh and was slowly moving upward toward his crotch. He bit his lip to hold in the groan that threatened to escape as he felt his cock start to harden.

Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw that Naruto was staring straight ahead, as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary, a bored expression on his face. _And he says I'm the tease!_

His breath hitched as his length was cupped and he thanked whatever higher deity might have been listening that he had put the car on cruise control as his feet had unconsciously pressed into the floor.

With every ounce of control he could muster, Itachi grabbed Naruto's wandering hand as it made its way toward his waistband and pulled it away from his lap. "Naruto." He warned.

"Come on! You know you like it." The blonde whined as he finally turned toward the other man.

"An orgasm is not worth risking a fatal car accident." Itachi said as he batted Naruto's hand away.

"What about two?" He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

Itachi did groan this time. Naruto probably could get him off twice in the five minutes they had before reaching the hospital. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "The best orgasm I've ever had isn't worth my life… or yours." He replied.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms at being denied the chance to pleasure his boyfriend but then smiled as Itachi's words sank in.

When they reached the hospital, Itachi drove through the expansive parking lot to the parking garage. They were up four levels before Naruto pointed out the first open space they'd seen.

"Where're you going?" He asked as the space came and went. Itachi ignored him as he turned the corner on to the next level. There were a few more open spots but the raven continued all the way up to level seven.

Itachi stopped the car halfway through the line of vehicles and looked around. Seeing absolutely no movement coming from anywhere, he pulled between the only two cars on the level that had only space between them.

"Now we're gunna have to walk all the way back down." Naruto whined as the engine died.

"That's what they invented elevators for." Itachi retorted as he turned in his seat to face his blonde. He then casually reached over Naruto's lap and pulled the lever on the other side. Startled, Naruto yelped as he and his seat fell back.

He felt his seatbelt being undone and then Naruto had a tall, dark, and handsome Itachi straddling his waist. "Here?" Naruto whimpered.

A smirk found its way onto Itachi's face as he ground his hips into the smaller body beneath him. "Yes here. You were so willing on the ride over and you got me all worked up." He explained. "Now you're going to remedy the situation before we go in."

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

With the small amount of strength he could find at the moment, Itachi managed to move back to his own seat and dig some napkins out of the center console. He passed a few to Naruto before going about cleaning himself up.

"Shit." Naruto groaned.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he threw his soiled napkins into a plastic bag they used to put garbage it.

"I'm not wearing underwear." They both looked at the blonde's crotch and could see the wet spot there.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi popped the trunk. He hopped out of the car and came back a minute later with a pair of jeans in his hand.

"You're lucky I keep spare clothing for emergencies." Itachi said as he handed the pants to Naruto. "Hurry up and change." He got back out of the car, shutting his door behind him, and leaned against the back to keep watch for anyone that might see.

When Itachi heard Naruto's door shut, he started heading toward the elevator.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked as Itachi pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and started putting his hair back in its low ponytail.

"How do I do what?"

"Still look so perfect even after that." He gestured back to the car.

Itachi smirked as he pushed the down button on the elevator. "I'm a business man, Naruto. I have to look perfect when I'm in public. You, on the other hand—" He was cut off by a low growl from the blonde.

Sometimes Itachi would forget that Naruto was a person that grew up in a working class family and was still technically a part of it. Sure he lived in a mansion now and Itachi bought him whatever he asked for, but he still went to work every day to his barely-above-minimum wage job.

Clearing his throat, Itachi continued with exactly what he was going to say before the interruption. "You have the luxury of dressing however you want, whenever you want. Including looking thoroughly fucked 24/7." He finished. There was a ding and the elevator opened.

As they stepped inside, Naruto asked, "So… that means you're jealous of me?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled as Itachi pushed the button for the ground floor of the parking garage. Once there, they had to get into another elevator that went into the hospital.

On the fourth floor, Itachi looked at a sign across from the elevator to find the nurse's station. He turned to the left and headed down the hallway, Naruto on his heel, rushing to keep up with the raven's long strides.

Itachi took a right turn at the first corner and continued halfway down the hall to what was clearly the nurse's station.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr. Tsunade Sannin's office." Itachi asked the young nurse sitting behind the counter. She ignored him and continued scribbling things down in a file.

"Eh hem." Itachi cleared his throat loudly. She looked up this time and blushed.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry." She batted her eyelashes and nervously shuffled papers around. She stood up and leaned over a little so that both men could see down the shirt of her scrubs. "What was it you wanted?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her shameless attempts at seduction. He grabbed Itachi's hand and pressed himself into his side, hoping she'd get the picture. Itachi understood what his boyfriend was doing and took it a step further by letting go of his hand and slipping his arm around the blonde's waist.

"_We're_ looking for Dr. Tsunade Sannin's office." Itachi repeated. Neither of them missed the crestfallen look she quickly tried to hide.

"Of course. Right this way." The nurse said as she stepped out from behind the counter. Naruto missed the look of pure hatred the woman gave him, but Itachi didn't and glared at her.

As they walked down the hall, the nurse in front of them was swaying her hips in another attempt to gain Itachi's attention. He only had eyes for the blonde he had his arm around though. Naruto, however, noticed and he thought he would be sick if he had to spend one more minute in the woman's presence.

The nurse stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. "Come in." A voice said from the other side. As she opened the door, Itachi let go of Naruto.

"There's someone here to see you, Dr. Sannin." She said.

The woman in the room looked past the nurse and saw Itachi standing behind her. "Ah, Mr. Uchiha." She said as she stood up and gestured for him to come in. The nurse stepped aside to allow the two men in and shut the door behind them.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice." Dr. Sannin said as she held out her hand. Itachi took it for a moment and then she turned to shake Naruto's hand as well. "Please, have a seat." The two men complied as the woman sat back down in her chair as well.

"What is this about, Dr. Sannin?" Itachi asked politely.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Tsunade." She said with a wave of her hand. "And by the way, I'd look into getting a new secretary if I were you. He was very rude and unprofessional."

Itachi couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips when Naruto immediately started yelling. "Hey! I wasn't that bad and I'm not his frickin' secretary ya old hag!"

"Don't call me a hag, you little brat." Tsunade snapped but her eyes were full of amusement. She leaned back in her seat and asked, "So if you're not his secretary, then what are you?"

"His boyfriend." Naruto huffed, crossed his arms, and slouched down in his chair. Itachi placed a hand on the blonde's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Can we get down to business?"

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha." She replied and pulled a file out of a drawer. "We have a patient here, a coma patient, a young man that has been in our care for only a couple of years now. He woke up yesterday." She explained.

Itachi and Naruto both gave the blonde doctor confused looks. "What does that have to do with me or Sasuke?" The raven asked.

"Well, you see, when he woke up, he started panicking, as some people do. He was screaming for his brother but according to our records, this man has no brother.

"We managed to get him calm enough to answer a few questions. But after he told us his name, he started freaking out again and we had to sedate him." She waited for the next question.

Naruto spoke up. "What did he say his name is?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Now, I know I originally asked about turning this into a SIN story, which most of you agreed to. This is what I decided on: 1. Sasuke IS alive. and 2. It will remain only ItaNaru. I'm sorry to disappoint any SIN fans.

Because it will not be SIN, who should Sasuke end up with? I'll take suggestions for both guys and girls, although I'll most likely put him with a guy. However, it CANNOT be Karin because I've already got her part in the story planned out.


End file.
